Somptueuse
by Dianesan
Summary: Et si Chichi n'avait pas été la femme sévère et autoritaire que nous connaissons ? Et si cette dernière avait hérité d'un cœur aussi pur que celui de Goku ? Et si sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme avait été différente ? Note : L'histoire se déroule après le grand tournoi des arts-martiaux , c'est-à-dire après la défaite de petit cœur dans dragon ball .
1. Chapter 1

** Chapitre I  
><strong>

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous , **

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Pour ceux qui suivent encore mes autres histoires , pas de panique il y aura bien une suite , mais j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée d'écrire une fiction concernant Dragon ball que ... j'ai craqué ! Pardon... **

**Alors , l'histoire prend place à la fin du 23 ème grand tournoi des arts-martiaux , juste après la défaite de petit coeur contre Goku . Ce dernier ne connait pas encore chichi , et c'est bien entendu cette partie de l'histoire que j'ai intégralement modifiée !  
>Attention âme sensible s'abstenir , le rated M n'est pas pour rien , ça commence fort ! Je vous aurez prévenu ! <strong>

**Chichi n'est plus la femme agaçante et horripilante que l'on connait tous , mais bien au contraire dans cette histoire elle est aussi naïve et enfantine que Goku , ce qui à mon sens rend les choses très intéressantes ! **

**Bon et bien tout est dit il me semble ?! **

**Ps : Cette histoire n'est pas dans le fandom Dragon ball Z par hasard ! Elle sera longue et débordera dans cette partie de l'histoire :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**ooo**

Assise sur une souche dans une vaste forêt de montagne , une jeune fille au teint pâle se reposait quelques minutes , épuisée par le long chemin qu'elle venait de parcourir . Elle observait danser au gré du vent les branches d'arbres gargantuesques . L'arôme de certains conifères éloignés était superbement mélangé au parfum délicieux du Pin . L'air était naturellement pleine de l'odeur puissante du bois , et quand le vent se mis à souffler , il vint dans ses narines la senteur particulière de l'herbe fraiche et le parfum plus subtil de fleurs dont l'ascendance demeurait mystérieuse . C'était une belle matinée de printemps , et comme à l'accoutumée cette jeune fille se trouvait seule dans ce vaste paysage forestier .

Brusquement , mêlé au doux chant d'un moineau , des coups de feu retentirent transperçant violemment ce parfait havre de paix . L'oiseau affolé quitta la petite branche où il s'était installé quelques secondes plus tôt et disparut à travers les feuilles entremêlées des Pins . Les coups de feu semblaient se rapprocher inexorablement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait . Elle se releva précipitamment de la souche s'écorchant au passage la plante des pieds et resta quelques secondes immobile .

Bientôt, _le bruit_ de piétinements et de _brindilles qu'on écrasait se fit entendre . La peur la gagnait à mesure que ces bruits se rapprochaient . C'est alors que dans un souffle la jeune fille se mit à courir aussi loin que ses jambes purent la soutenir . Ses petits pieds se virent écorcher de toutes parts mais étrangement elle ne ressentit aucune douleur , sans doute poussée par la peur qui la rongeait ._

_C'est une véritable vague de cheveux noir qui fouettait l'air furieusement . Sa vitesse était telle qu'elle jura ne plus entendre sous ses pieds le craquement sourd de quelques feuilles maintenant séchées . La malheureuse tourna brièvement la tête et put apercevoir au loin la silhouette amorphe de l'homme auquel elle tentait désespérément d'échapper . _

_« Reviens-ici , sale petite merdeuse , hurla une voix perçante . »_

_Elle détourna la tête , ferma les yeux et continua tout de même sa course enveloppée par le voile épais d'une peur foudroyante . Son cœur avait atteint le nombre vertigineux de deux cent pulsations par minutes . Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de la mort . Le vert et le marron se mélangèrent en un cocktail de couleurs frisant la perfection , tandis que ses jambes se virent fouetter violement par d'épaisses branches ne lui soutirant néanmoins aucune moue douloureuse ._

_« Reviens-ici tout de suite , tu oses t'enfuir ? Je suis ton père petite salope et… »_

_Le reste de la phrase ne lui parvint pas , un spasme furieux lui traversa l'échine lui procurant un sentiment de malaise qui lui fit ralentir sa course . Elle tenta de se ressaisir mais en vain , elle tourna une énième fois la tête et constata avec effroi que la couche épaisse d'animaux divers que son père avait abattus ne ralentissait en rien sa course furieuse . La jeune fille aux cheveux noir de jais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle trébucha maladroitement contre une pierre s'étalant de ce fait douloureusement contre une terre mouillée . _

_De nouveau ces bruits de brindilles qu'on écrasait se rapprochèrent . Une pointe en ferraille presque trop chaude se colla subitement contre sa joue endolorie par le choc de la chute . Elle n'osa pas se tourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et puis dans un bruit assourdissant on lui asséna un coup de pied qui l'obligea à se mettre sur le côté . Elle se crispa les yeux larmoyants et une fraction de seconde plus tard cracha un filet de sang arrachant un rictus de dégout à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés._

_« Maintenant tu vas gentiment rentrer à la maison et cesser cette comédie, ordonna l'homme d'un ton qui frisa la démence. » _

_La jeune fille ne répondit pas , bien trop concentrée sur cette douleur qui lui transperça l'abdomen. Elle ouvrit à peine ses grands yeux onyx et entre deux spasmes put apercevoir l'ombre de l'homme massif s'approcher plus encore. _

_« C'est dans une vulgaire corbeille que je t'ai trouvée, maudite ingrate, cracha-il, et c'est maintenant que tu comptes t'enfuir, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? » _

_De cette perspective le corps de son père semblait être beaucoup plus imposant, jamais son visage ne lui avait paru aussi ingrat qu'à ce moment-là. Son front dégarni accentuait de hauts sourcils broussailleux qui laissèrent difficilement entrevoir de petits yeux verts cramoisi ne trahissant que la colère et le désir. Son nez aquilin se perdait dans une barbe brune tirant presque sur un blond vénitien, et sa petite bouche fine ne pouvait pas couvrir la totalité de ses dents hideusement jaunis par le tabac. Ses rides semblaient avoir de plus en plus creusées son crâne qui depuis son enfance lui fit penser à un œuf. Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans une situation aussi délicate sa puérile comparaison lui aurait peut-être soutirée un sourire .Elle le trouva hideux, bien que la notion du beau ou du laid lui soit parfaitement inconnu. Sans doute sa laideur fut accentuée par un sentiment de révulsion et de dégout profond à son égard. _

_ Les échos de rires lointains et le souvenir du visage éclatant de son père explosa fantastiquement dans sa mémoire comme si son inconscient essayait d'effacer le visage tordu et malveillant de l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. _

_« Je veux partir, laissez-moi m'en aller , je vous en prie , lui répondit-elle tremblante . »_

_L'individu écarquilla les yeux comme abasourdit par ce que venait de lui dire sa propre fille ._

_« Partir ?! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? répondit l'homme maintenant désespéré. »_

_Il s'approcha encore plus près, et caressa délicatement la joue blessée de la jeune fille à la respiration haletante. _

_« Si vous êtes mon père, alors je veux le savoir…est-il normal que vous me fassiez … » _

_Et sans avoir pu terminer sa phrase la malheureuse se retrouva coincée sous le corps lourd de son père. Elle sentit sa robe se déchirer et le bandage lui soutenant la poitrine s'écarter pour laisser place à une main large et velue. Depuis son adolescence, la jeune fille s'était toujours questionnée sur les lubies de ce chasseur. Avait-il raison de s'adonner à de pareils attouchements ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien étant donné qu' hormis lui, elle n'avait connu personne d'autre. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance jamais il ne lui avait permis de quitter cette forêt , et le jour où elle avait eu quinze ans, il avait agi ainsi, la caressant à des endroits interdits . Lorsque celle-ci se montrait résistante il la giflait et plus encore. _

_Alors, en ce matin printanier elle avait décidé de ne plus ressentir se profond mal-être, cette peur perpétuelle d'être touchée par lui. Et même si tout cela était normal au fond de son cœur elle ne le supportait plus. S'enfuir avait-été la seule solution à ses problèmes. _

_Sur sa nuque , des baisers abjects vinrent se déverser telles des gouttes d'eaux brulantes qui lui feraient fondre la peau. Sur son ventre des vas- et-viens incessants d'une main perdue dans une peau presque trop laiteuse. Son sang semblait ne même plus irriguer son cerveau tant le désir et la folie s'étaient emparés de tout son être. _

_Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne et même avec toute la volonté du monde elle ne put s'enfoncer plus encore contre la surface molle de la terre . Des larmes de terreurs se mêlèrent à la boue qui recouvrait son visage, elle remua tant bien que mal ses jambes fluettes essayant de faire basculer l'homme vers l'avant mais rien n'y fit .Ses maudites mains lui firent un mal fou . Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet de sang vienne se déverser jusqu'à son menton .  
><em>

_C'est alors qu'il baissa un peu son pantalon camelle et qu'il en sortit ce qu'elle surnommait innocemment , le serpent . Elle ferma les yeux et laissa retomber ses jambes avec fracas, comme résignée au sort cruel qui l'attendait . Elle ne put que contempler ce ciel d'un bleu azur et se concentrer sur les nuages qui flottaient gracieusement , poussés par un doux vent du sud . Elle en oublia presque la matière visqueuse et dur qui se frottait contre sa cuisse ._

_Elle continua sa contemplation du ciel , et parmi les nuages d'un blanc spectrale se mêla un nuage d'une couleur et d'une forme tout à fait différente . Celui-ci était ridiculement jaune , et semblait filer comme un éclair . Il n'était pas porté par le vent , c'était divin , miraculeux . Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil nuage . Ce phénomène lui fit écarquiller les yeux nonobstant le fait que son père s'adonner toujours à son petit plaisir solitaire. _

_Tout à coup elle put discerner un léger point noir comme propulser de ce nuage et filer sans laisser de traces, comme si son existence n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination détraquée. Soudain un désir ardant vint faire trembler son corps frêle, celui de disparaître sans laisser de trace tout comme venait de le faire ce magnifique petit nuage jaune. Elle fixa son père droit dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils, ce qu'elle fit ensuite dépassa l'entendement ,elle lui asséna un violent coup de poing . Désorienté, l'homme se recula et porta la main sur la joue , tétanisé par ce que sa fille venait de commettre. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait porté la main sur lui. _

_Elle réussit durant un bref instant à bouger son autre bras , et tira sur le cordon du fusil maintenant au sol . Elle le pointa sur son père complètement dépassé par la situation . Sans crier gare , Il se jeta sur elle , le pantalon toujours baissé et essaya de pointer le canon en l'air évitent de peu la catastrophe . _

_Elle était sa prisonnière et lui son geôlier , et jamais elle n'aurait voulu lui faire le moindre mal , mais un instinct qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant l'a poussa à agir autrement , un instinct propre à tout être humain , et à toutes espèces vivantes sur cette planète … la survie . Elle approcha le canon du fusil contre le corps de l'énergumène et d'une main tremblante appuya sur la gâchette. _

_Le temps semblait s'être figé au cœur de cette immense forêt. Les branches s'étaient arrêtées de danser au gré du vent , et la douce brise du matin ne lui caressait plus la joue. Elle expulsa de l'air comme si elle avait bloqué sa respiration pendant mille ans. Et c'est dans un ultime cri de douleur que ce corps si pesant retomba une nouvelle fois sur elle . _

_« Chi..chi… »_

_Le sang se déversa, et sa robe blanchâtre se colorant d'un rouge carmin . Son corps avait désormais l'arôme horripilant de la boue mélangée au sang. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de reprendre sa respiration complètement affolée , et se vit secouer d'un sanglot tel qu'elle ne put arrêter sciemment les tremblements accélérés de son corps . _

_Chichi souleva le cadavre de son père difficilement et le fit basculer sur le côté . Le cadavre s'écrasa comme on jette un rocher de toutes ses forces et dans sa chute fit craquer quelques morceaux de bois si violemment que ces derniers s'enfoncèrent dans l'impact de la balle . _

_La chaleur de son corps lui parut subitement étouffante , son cœur battait si fort qu'elle crut sa cage thoracique céder à tout moment . La malheureuse venait de tuer son père. Que devait-elle ressentir ? De la culpabilité ? ou de la joie à l'idée de se savoir enfin libre de lui ?... de ses actes ? Soudain sa vue lui fit défaut , sa tête se vida complètement et c'est épuisée , qu'elle ferma les yeux , le cadavre de son géniteur gisant à quelques centimètres d'elle . A ce moment précis un nuage masqua les chaleureux rayons du soleil et une ombre enveloppa les corps des deux individus . L'un en vie l'autre mort...  
><em>

_OOO _

_La vitesse à laquelle le Kinto-un son nuage magique le transportait était tout à fait prodigieuse , il traversait les autres nuages bien plus ordinaires d'un blanc immaculé avec une aisance extraordinaire . Il pouvait sentir les particules d'eau lui caresser doucement les bras et lui traverser les cheveux jusqu'à la racine . Le vent lui fouettait le visage et on pouvait constater qu'une continuelle expression d'allégresse était comme figé à jamais dans les traits enfantins du jeune homme . _

_Il bascula la tête en arrière heureux de pouvoir sentir autant que n'importe qui les rayons d'un soleil brulant . Les conditions climatiques étaient propice à un voyage en plein air et cela le contenta étant donné que Goku supportait très mal le froid . De cette perspective, jamais la forêt qui se trouvait au pied de la montagne où il résidait ne lui avait semblé si immense . Les étendues de pins se déroulèrent sous lui à perte de vue . Plus son nuage avançait plus les arbres semblaient se multiplier . _

_Il sourit de bon coeur , heureux de retourner au Mont Paozu . Il venait fraichement de remporter le vingt-troisième Tenkaichi Budokai . Une bien belle victoire qu'il avait arrachée à Satan petit coeur . Et c'est bien entendu seul qu'il avait voulu se retirer dans les montagnes , là où il se sentait le plus en paix avec lui même . Il rit en se rappelant la proposition du Tout-puissant . Lui, devenir un Dieu ? Il en était hors de questions , quel mortel ennui . Il n'était pas homme à se complaire dans une tranquillité assommante , ce qu'il recherchait était le combat , l'entraînement et bien entendu la compagnie de ses amis . _

_Il plissa les yeux , essayant de percevoir le point éloigné d'une petite maison perchée au dessus de l'immense pic que constituait une montagne . Mais naturellement à cette distance ce point n'était qu'un vulgaire mirage . Le jeune homme semblait naïf au point de pouvoir penser l'apercevoir mais son excitation était telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de plisser encore et encore ses grands yeux noirs . _

_Tout à coup , comme secoué par de l'électricité pur il s'éjecta de son nuage et hurla de joie . Son cri fut si puissant qu'il fit peur à quelques volatils de la forêt . Ces derniers s'envolèrent en une danse aérienne spectaculaire . Il se laissa tomber quelques mètres le temps d'apprécier ce délicieux taux d'adrénaline causé par cette chute vertigineuse .Il siffla à l'aide de deux de ses doigts et le nuage magique vint amortir sa chute . Kinto-un accéléra de nouveau , à tel point qu'un vulgaire oeil humain ne put discerner qu'une mince traînée jaune-orangé .  
><em>

_Perdu dans sa contemplation de la forêt une sensation étrange le fit légèrement trembler . Ce n'était pas un spasme normal , mais il n'était pas non plus question de peur . Une énergie venait de s'éteindre subitement . Quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit à l'instant même où Kinto-un l'avait rattrapé de justesse . Le jeune homme se concentra quelques secondes et put discerner un autre Ki mais d'une force légèrement plus élevée que celle qui s'était éteinte auparavant . Il fit signe au nuage de ralentir un peu ne serait-ce que pour détecter la source de cette énergie .  
><em>

_« Kinto-un , je te laisse un moment je dois vérifier quelque chose , dit le jeune guerrier d'un air sérieux ._  
><em>»<em>

_Après avoir détecté la source de cette mystérieuse énergie , il se laissa tomber dans les airs et concentra le chakra nécessaire pour ne pas se fracturer un membre en atteignant la terre ferme . Il avança imprudemment comme à son habitude et se promena à travers les Pins humectant au passage l'odeur toute particulière de l'herbe fraîche . Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas humecté pareille senteur ? Il ne s'en rappela pas et ne força pas sa mémoire pour autant . _

_La chaleur était étouffante pour une simple matinée , à tel point que quelques goûtes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur son front . Il passa une main rapide sur le visage et contempla les alentours , l'oeil vif . Le Ki encore présent n'était pas très éloigné il pouvait le sentir . La curiosité commençait à le gagner , quelque chose de mauvais venait de se passer , il en était certain . _

_Soudain une odeur nauséabonde vint s'engouffrer dans ses narines pour se faufiler jusqu'au fond de la gorge . Un arôme de sang , mélangé à une ascendance de boue . Il avança quelques mètres et découvrit avec stupeur le corps massif d'un homme allongé sur le ventre et non loin de là une jeune fille étendue sur le dos . Un rictus de dégout s'imprima sur le visage encore juvénile du jeune homme . Il avait combattu un nombre incalculable de fois , mais jamais dans ses souvenirs il n'avait assisté à une scène aussi exécrable que celle-ci . _

_Point de doute la dessus , l'homme était mort , mais la jeune femme était toujours vivante . Il s'approcha du corps inerte de cette dernière d'une moue étonnée , presque choquée et secoua doucement son corps ensanglanté . Il l'observa quelques secondes en haussant les sourcils . Ses jambes et ses pieds étaient dans un sale état , elle semblait avoir énormément souffert . Dans un geste un peu brutal il essuya la boue et le sang de son visage d'opaline . La jeune femme était sale , couverte de feuilles et de branches comme si elle s'était roulée volontairement dans cette boue poisseuse . _

_Tout à coup ,elle ouvrit les yeux mollement . Sa vision était encore brouillée , dû au long et profond sommeil qui l'avait gagnée . Lorsqu'elle reprit complètement ses esprits elle put apercevoir un énergumène la dévisager d'un air profondément étonné . Son coeur rata un battement , ses mains devinrent moites et sur sa nuque coula quelques goutes de sueurs . Elle se figea complètement et supplia le ciel pour qu'un miracle même minime vienne lui porter secoure . _

_« Dis , ça va ? Pourquoi t'es-tu roulée par terre ? questionna la voix enfantine de l'individu . _  
><em>»<em>

_Elle tourna la tête comme pour s'assurer que l'objet de ses tourments était bien mort . La jeune femme sourit tristement et scruta l'homme qui se tenait au dessus d'elle . Pourquoi s'était-elle roulée par terre ? C'était une très bonne question en effet, mais ça n'aurait pas été la toute première interrogation qu'il aurait fallu poser cependant . _

_« Je suis tombée car je courais trop vite , répondit-elle le plus poliment possible . __»_

- Ah je vois ! Et cet homme ?! Que lui est-il arrivé ? lui demanda t-il sérieusement cette fois .

- Je l'ai tué , déclara-elle d'une voix peu assurée . _»  
><em>

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs haussa les sourcils et passa une main sur l'arrière de son crâne pour le frotter vigoureusement . Il semblait gêné et désolé de ne pas savoir quoi répondre dans l'immédiat . La jeune fille essaya de se relever mais ses jambes ankylosés ne purent la soutenir et la laissèrent retomber dans sa position initiale . _

_« Aaah ! Je vais te soulever , ça a l'air de faire mal ...ces blessures , fit-il remarquer un peu paniqué . _  
><em>»<br>_

_Il s'approcha lentement du petit corps de cette femme mystérieuse et se positionna derrière elle la soulevant sous les épaules . Elle était légère comme plume , il n'eut aucun mal à la soutenir . Il s'écarta ensuite et observa son aspect misérable . Cette tenue était froissée et complètement déchirée il put apercevoir sans mal la naissance de sa poitrine se soulever . Du bustier jusqu'au bas de la robe des tâches de sang immondes ornaient tristement ce qu'il supposait être un vêtement originellement blanc . _

_« Pourquoi as-tu tué cet homme ? Questionna-t-il sur un ton un peu moins doux . _  
><em>» <em>

_Elle déglutit et n'osa pas le regarder droit dans les yeux . Comment expliquer la terrible mort de cet homme ? L'avait-il seulement mérité ? Elle n'était plus certaine de la légitimité de son acte mais se risqua tout de même de tout lui expliquer . Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre . Elle plongea ses yeux dans les orbes corbeau de ce qu'elle supposait être un homme . _

_« P-parce qu'il me touchait , et lorsque je ne voulais pas , il me frappait , je me suis alors enfuie de la maison , il m'a poursuivie et ensuite il a recommencé à faire ces choses étranges sur moi ... c'est pour ça que ma robe est déchirée , déclara-t-elle piteusement , tête baissée . __»_

_Il se sentit d'abord confus et puis très vite , ce même sentiment d'étonnement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contenir en voyant cette jeune femme le regagna encore plus férocement . Cet homme la touchait ? Jusqu'à lui en arracher les vêtements ? Etrange...  
><em>

_« Mais qui était-il cet homme ? un parent ?  
><em>

_- Oui , mon père , répondit-elle gênée . _

_- Eh ?! Ton père ?! Hum...C'est vrai que c'est bizarre , je n'ai jamais vu le père de Bulma la toucher , répliqua-t-il dans une réflexion sérieuse . _

_- Le père de qui ? questionna-t-elle curieuse . _

_- Bulma ! C'est une amie que je connais depuis très longtemps , mais bon ce n'est pas très important je suppose , répondit-il naturellement . _

_- Et tu dis que son père ne la touchait pas ? rétorqua-t-elle en trifouillant ses doigts . _

_- Huum... non , où alors je ne m'en souviens pas ! J'avais un grand père autre fois , et il ne me touchait pas non plus ! Mais dis-moi il a dû beaucoup te toucher pour que tu en viennes à le tuer , dit-il en arquant un sourcils . _

_- Il...il me faisait du mal...je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça , c'est la seule personne que je connaisse , lui confia-t-elle innocemment . _

_- S'il te faisait du mal , alors tu as eu raison de le tuer , la rassura-t-il d'un sourire . __»  
><em>

_Elle contempla son sourire angélique , et sans s'en rendre compte lui accorda le peu de confiance qui lui restait . _

_« Quel est votre nom ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse .  
><em>

_- Goku ! Songoku ! s'exclama-t-il , et toi ? _

_- Je m'appelle Chichi , répondit-elle en essayant de relever difficilement le reste de sa robe en lambeaux . _

_- Tu habites dans cette forêt ? l'interrogea Goku en observant les alentours . _

_- Oui , mais je me suis tellement éloignée que je ne sais plus où exactement . _

_- Ah ! Vraiment ? C'est dommage , si tu veux je peux chercher avec toi ! Lui proposa-t-il joyeusement . _

_- Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi...j'ai tuée le propriétaire de la maison...expliqua-t-elle les yeux larmoyants . _

_- Oh...d'accord d'accord ... mais alors tu vas vivre où maintenant ? _

_- Je ne sais pas ! Dans cette forêt peut-être enfin...ou alors ...balbutia-t-elle peu sure de ce qu'elle avançait . _

_- Hahaha...mais c'est dangereux pour toi de vivre ici non ? Il y a des animaux féroces tu sais ! _

_- A-alors...je vais les affronter , et je construirai une autre maison pour me protéger ! affirma-t-elle le regard enfantin . _

_- Ah bon ! Ca à l'air dur , et en plus ça risque de prendre du temps , rétorqua-t-il amusé par ce nouveau phénomène . _

_- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que ça ... mais je ne peux pas rentrer... _

_- Huuum , si tu veux , j'ai une maison sur le Mont Paozu ! C'était là où je vivais avec mon grand père quand j'étais petit , viens avec moi , proposa-t-il gentiment . __»  
><em>

_Vivre avec un autre de ces hommes ? Quelle garantie avait-elle qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ? C'était un parfait inconnu , mais à bien le regarder , son visage dégageait quelque chose de généreux et d'insouciant . Il n'aspirait pas à être une personne mauvaise , enfaite c'était tout le contraire . Il lui proposait juste son aide , la lueur dans les yeux de cet homme lui en donnait la confirmation . _

_« M-mais , je ne sais pas qui vous-êtes ... est-ce que vous allez me toucher ? questionna-t-elle de la manière la plus enfantine et méfiante que Goku n'eut jamais entendu de sa vie .  
><em>

_- Hahaha...pas du tout ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche , mais en tout cas tu n'as rien à craindre , je suis un gentil ! lui assura-t-il d'un sourire espiègle . __»_

_Elle le crut immédiatement . _

_« A-alors c'est d'accord , je veux bien venir avec toi ! Mais ensuite je construirai une nouvelle maison , lui redis-t-elle d'une voix douce .  
><em>

_- C'est d'accord ! Alors en route pour le Mont Paozu ! Hurla joyeusement Goku en levant les bras au ciel . __»  
><em>

_Chichi l'observa d'un étrange sourire aux lèvres , mais très vite ce dernier s'effaça lorsque ses grands yeux noirs retombèrent sur la dépouille de son géniteur . Soudain une question vint lui brûler les lèvres . _

_« Est-ce qu'on va laisser mon père ici ? __»_

_Le jeune homme baissa les bras et observa le cadavre les sourcils maintenant froncés . Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cet homme dans cette forêt , quoiqu'il ait put faire , il ne méritait pas un tel sort . C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint . _

_« On va l'enterrer ici , je penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire avant qu'un animal ne vienne le dévorer , proposa-t-il le plus simplement du monde .  
><em>

_- L'enterrer ? _

_- Oh , ça veut dire qu'on va le mettre sous terre , comme ça personne ne pourra plus le trouver , lui expliqua-t-il étonné qu'elle ne comprenne pas le sens de ces mots . _

_- Très bien , je suis désolée , je n'avais jamais vu une personne mourir auparavant alors je ne savais pas trop quoi faire..._

_- Ah je vois ! C'est pas grave , mais alors tu n'es jamais sortie de cette forêt ? Tu es restée toute seule avec lui ? questionna-t-il subjugué cette fois . _

_- Il ne me laissait pas partir , il disait que c'était dangereux pour une fille de sortir . _

_- C'est bizarre , il n'y a pourtant rien de dangereux ! Au contraire c'est assez amusant , déclara-t-il . _

_- Je veux bien voir ... à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur , se confia-t-elle pleines d'espoirs . _

_- Alors comptes sur moi je vais te montrer , c'est super grand tu verras ! _

_- Merci Goku , tu es très gentil , le remercia-t-elle d'un merveilleux sourire , je n'ai plus peur maintenant . __»_

_Il devait bien reconnaitre que cette fille avait un air aussi enfantin que lui peut-être même d'avantage , et le fait de lui montrer de quoi était fait le monde le contenta beaucoup trop . Il ressentait comme une espèce de fierté nouvelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre , et en la voyant sourire de la sorte il ne s'en sentit que plus excité encore . _

_C'est alors qu'il finit par s'approcher du cadavre et le retourna rapidement . Ce dernier portait toutes sortes d'animaux que même lui ne saurait discerner étant donné l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient . Le sang s'était propagé un peu partout sur son corps , et cette odeur putride était plus violente encore que tout à l'heure . Il faillit se boucher le nez , mais poussé par un élan de courage tendit la main , concentra un rayon d'énergie dans le creux de la paume et fit exploser un coin de terre . Il put entendre la jeune fille hurler de terreur et tomber sur son postérieur tant la surprise fut grande et inattendu . _

_« Eh ?! vous avez fait un trou avec votre main...mais c'était quoi cette lumière ? débita-t-elle abasourdie .  
><em>

_- Hahaha...désolé de t'avoir fait peur , c'est pour gagner un peu de temps sinon il aurait fallu des heures avant de creuser un trou , et puis je n'ai pas de pelle sous la main , expliqua-t-il , avant de pousser aisément le corps , dans l'immense tombe qu'il venait de créer . Il déglutit quand il prit conscience que le pantalon de l'individu était baissé , mais ne dit pas un mot sur le sujet . _

_- Est-ce-que...tous le monde sait faire ça dans le monde extérieur ? _

_- Non pas tous le monde ! Mais si tu apprends à te servir de ton Ki , peut-être que tu pourras le faire toi aussi ! ___»__

__Elle ne répondit rien , et se contenta de contempler la traînée de fumée qu'avait produit le rayon doré quelques secondes plus tôt . Cet homme représentait à lui tout seul le miracle qu'elle avait tant attendu . Mais qui était-il en réalité ? Elle se releva , l'adrénaline l'ayant naturellement aidé à soulever son corps meurtri , et observa Goku remplir graduellement le trou de terre molle . Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et étrangement ne ressentit aucune tristesse lorsque son père fut finalement ensevelit . __

_« Quand mon grand père est mort , j'étais vraiment très triste , je m'en souviens encore , mais je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour toi , lui demanda-t-il en se retournant le visage couvert de terre .  
><em>

_- A vrai dire ... je ne ressens absolument rien , avoua-t-elle comme si cela eut été un horrible crime . _

_- Ca devait être vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais ...pour que tu ne ressentes pas de tristesse , répondit-il les yeux dans le vague . _

_- Sans doute...___»  
><em>_

__Il se frotta les mains , essayant de se débarrasser de toute cette crasse et se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui désormais .Il fixa la jeune fille d'un franc sourire et siffla en contemplant un point inexistant dans le ciel . Cette fois il ne serait pas seul dans cette petite maison , et étrangement un sentiment de joie et de reconnaissance immense envers le destin le gagna . __

_«Kinto-un ! hurla-t-il finalement . ___» __

__Chichi arqua un sourcil désorientée , et à travers les arbres gigantesques de la forêt , jura foncer vers eux le petit nuage jaunâtre qu'elle avait vu auparavant . Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement encore que si elle avait couru toute sa vie . Ce n'était juste pas possible . c'était spectaculaire qu'un nuage pareil puisse réellement exister . Quelques secondes plus tard le petit nuage se retrouva aux pieds de Goku flottant gracieusement à quelques centimètres du sol . Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé ...__

_« Il était donc à vous...c'est vraiment incroyable , lâcha-t-elle choquée .  
><em>

_- Eh ?! Tu l'as déjà vu auparavant ? rétorqua-t-il encore plus étonné cette fois . _

_- Oui , lorsque je me débattais , j'ai vu un nuage qui ne ressemblait à aucuns autres , mais je me suis dit que c'était mon imagination . _

_- Hahaha...quelle coïncidence ! Je te présente Kinto-un , c'est un nuage magique que mon maître Kame-senin ma offert ! Il me transporte partout où je le veux , lui expliqua-t-il en sautant sur la surfasse douce et rebondit du nuage . _

_- C'est très jolie ! Je peux le toucher ? _

_- Oui , oui ! essaye de monter dessus pour voir ! Mon maître dit qu'il faut avoir une âme pur , je ne sais pas trop de quoi il parlait mais tu peux toujours essayer ! proposa t-il en tapotant du pied . ___»__

__Chichi s'approcha lentement du spectre jaunâtre et le caressa du bout des doigts . Ses doigts fins traversèrent la surface rebondit du nuage mais un petit fourmillement lui chatouilla l'ensemble de la main . Elle rit doucement et hésita à prendre la main que lui tendait son nouveau compagnon de route . Elle l'attrapa finalement et ferma les yeux peu certaine d'être dotée de l'âme pur dont parlait Goku . Elle se laissa hisser et sans mal adhéra au nuage le plus naturellement du monde .__

__- Whoua c'est génial ! Tu as une âme pur comme moi ! Alors tu es prêtes on peut y aller maintenant ? Parce que j'ai vraiment trop faim ! s'exclama-t-il impatient . __

__- Oui je suis prête , dit-elle amusée . __

__- Alors c'est parti Kinto-un ! ____»  
><em>_

__Elle s'accrocha brutalement au torse du jeune homme et en quelques secondes à peine se retrouva à flotter dans les airs . Un sentiment incroyable l'envahi . Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait connu quelque chose de semblable . Y avait-il quelque chose de plus beau , de plus réjouissant au monde que de se sentir transporter aussi aisément dans les cieux ? Elle sourit et remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé ce fameux garçon ... ce fameux miracle ...__

_« Adieu papa..._se dit Chichi sans aucun regret __»  
><em>_

__OOO __

**__Alors des avis ? Des critiques constructives ? __**

**__Une petite review me fait toujours plaisir ;)  
><em>_**

**__Ps : Pour les fautes d'orthographes , je corrigerai dés que possible ! __**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Mais qui es-tu réellement ?**

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre , de cette étrange histoire !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture :**

**ooo **

En arrivant sur le mont Paozu, le ciel s'était rapidement recouvert. On ne pouvait plus observer la moindre trace du bleu azuréen que constituait le ciel. Ce dernier s'était obscurci et seul un immense cumulo-nimbus vient déverser une pluie torrentielle sur ce paysage originellement paradisiaque. Un orage se préparait, il faisait une chaleur étouffante mais le premier éclair ne tarderait pas à éclater.

Elle se retrouva rapidement en face d'une immense demeure au style très traditionnel. Le jardin était très mal entretenu. Trois flamboyants dont les tremblantes branches ne semblaient supporter ce nouveau vent violent, ornaient superbement cet espace tranquille chambardé par une pluie diluvienne. L'herbe était haute, et jamais cette couleur si verdoyante ne lui parut si éclatante.

Il s'agissait de la demeure de Goku. Imposante, scandaleusement plus majestueuse que ne l'était la sienne. La jeune fille ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une vulgaire maison de campagne mais lorsqu'elle la comparait avec son ancienne masure elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver gargantuesque.

L'étrange nuage à la teinte orangé s'était finalement envolé et disparu à travers l'immense nuage gris qui semblait déverser toute sa colère. Le vent balaya les cheveux noirs de Chichi qui claquèrent dans l'air vivement. Les gouttes de pluie vinrent lui fouetter le visage l'obligeant presque à fermer les yeux. Elle tourna difficilement la tête vers le curieux jeune homme qui ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde par la force de cette incroyable tempête. Une feuille d'un arbre inconnu lui tomba soudainement sur les yeux lui griffant légèrement la joue. Elle la chassa de son visage comme on chasse un immonde insecte.

« Dire qu'il faisait un temps merveilleux il y a moins d'une heure, lâcha Goku attristé. »

Chichi ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'observer s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. A sa grande surprise il ne l'avait pas ouverte tout de suite, il semblait quelque peu mélancolique et légèrement indécis. Après quelques secondes le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et poussa simplement la porte. Chichi fut étonner de constater de ne pas voir de loquet, ni de clé afin de verrouiller la porte. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas absenté longtemps…

« Wouha ! Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison, qu'est-ce que j'ai faim , se lamenta-t-il presque. »

Il tourna la tête et observa curieusement la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas vouloir le suivre.

« Tu viens ? Tu vas être trempée ! s'écria Goku. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et acquiesça. Elle entra finalement et n'eut même pas à refermer la porte derrière elle. Cette dernière claqua dans un bruit effroyable, poussée par un nouveau vent violent.

Elle sursauta, surprise, et commença à trembler de froid. Ses blessures ne s'étaient pas encore refermées et pour essayer de calmer la douleur, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de frotter vivement ses jambes.

« Ne te frotte pas comme ça, tu vas empirer ton état, lui conseilla Goku en haussant un sourcil.

_ Oh…c'est que c'est douloureux…

_ J'ai quelques médicaments que mon grand-père me donnait lorsque je me blessais étant enfant, je crois qu'il doit rester un peu de crème, lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

_ Merci beaucoup, répondit Chichi en inclinant poliment la tête.

_ Pas de problème, dit-il avant de quitter ce qui semblait être le salon. »

Elle se perdit alors dans une contemplation exagérée du salon. Les murs étaient d'un blanc poussiéreux, les meubles quasi inexistants. Seul un petit canapé et un hôtel ou reposait la photo d'un vieillard décorait cette vaste pièce. Le sol était recouvert d'une énorme couche de poussière, comme si cette maison n'avait pas été habitée depuis plusieurs années. Il faisait plus chaud que dans son ancienne maison et cela la contenta grandement. Cependant dans quelques jours elle devrait s'en aller définitivement et quitter la chaleur de ce nouveau foyer.

« Eh ! Approche, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut, lui signifia Goku. »

Chichi sortit de sa torpeur et n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre du jeune homme étant donné que cette maison ne comportait que trois pièces. Un salon, une cuisine et une chambre.

Elle pénétra timidement dans la pièce, le cœur battant comme si ce qu'elle faisait était interdit. L'homme était de dos, et semblait s'adonner à la contemplation d'un objet qui projeta des petites lumières orangées à travers la pièce. Elle ne put malheureusement pas voir de quoi il s'agissait.

La chambre n'était pas désordonné, seulement poussiéreuse, exactement comme l'était le salon. Il n'y avait pas même un lit, uniquement un futon, qui se trouvait dans un état lamentable.

« Approche je vais te mettre cette crème, tu vas voir la douleur passera vite, lui dit-il en la tirant vers le sol.

_Eh ?! Je…je peux le faire toute seule, merci !

_ D'accord d'accord je te laisse faire alors, mais dis-moi, tu vas rester dans cette tenue encore longtemps ?! Parce que ça commence à sentir mauvais, lui fit il remarquer sur un ton qui suintait le reproche. »

Chichi le contempla les yeux écarquillés, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement à cette remarque désobligeante. Elle tourna la tête et se tortilla les doigts extrêmement gênée.

« C'est que je n'ai que ça …

_ Hahaha, ce n'est pas grave de sentir mauvais ça arrive ! Quand je m'entraîne je ne te raconte pas l'odeur ! Je dois avoir d'autres vêtements ici si tu veux, lui dit-il innocemment.

_ Euh…je me demandais, il n'y a pas une rivière quelque part pour que je puisse me laver d'abord ?

_Une rivière ?! Mais tu vas mourir de froid si tu te baignes maintenant ! Il y a une grosse marmite dehors, quand le temps se calmera je te ferai chauffer de l'eau.

_ Tu te laves dans une marmite ? Le questionna-t-elle surprise.

_ Dans les maisons de Bulma il y a des douches, mais ici malheureusement il n'y en a pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'eau ne coule pas jusqu'ici, alors je suis obligé d'utiliser une marmite pour faire bouillir de l'eau de pluie ou celle de la rivière.

_Moi, j'allais me baigner dans la rivière. On avait des marmites mais je pensais que ça ne servait qu'à faire cuire des plats, lui fit-elle savoir en appliquant la crème sur ses jambes. »

Goku ouvrit la bouche comme choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

« Faire cuire des plats ? Mais alors…pas possible, tu sais faire la cuisine ?!hurla-il presque de joie. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement de soigner ses blessures et releva lentement la tête pour voir une lueur éclatante animer les yeux onyx de Goku. Il semblait attendre la réponse à cette question comme si cela avait était quelque chose de vitale.

_ Mon père était chasseur, alors depuis que je suis petite, je me devais de lui préparer la nourriture qu'il apportait. Je suppose que…oui, lui répondit-elle légèrement stressée.

_ HOURA ! Explosa-t-il avant de soulever la jeune femme dans un excès de bonheur disproportionné. »

Surprise elle lâcha la crème en plein vol et le liquide bleuté vint s'éparpiller sur le sol poussiéreux de la chambre. Elle retoucha la terre ferme quelques secondes plus tard et constata que l'étrange jeune homme était désormais à genoux devant elle.

« Je t'en supplie, je meurs de faim, si tu sais faire la cuisine, par pitié cuisine moi quelque chose.

_ Relevez-vous, relevez-vous ! Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, puisque j'habite sous votre toit désormais, je peux au moins faire cela pour vous, lui répondit-elle rouge pivoine.

_ Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux, merci beaucoup Chichi, lui dit-il du plus beau sourire qu'elle eut jamais vu.

_ Vous savez chasser ? Il y a un potager ? Le questionna-t-elle doucement.

_ Oui bien-sûr ! Dans la rivière juste en bas de la montagne, il y a d'énormes poissons, lui expliqua-t-il en lui en faisant de grands gestes, mais il n'y a pas de potager !

_ Vraiment, je pourrais venir avec vous la prochaine fois ?

_ Oui bien-sûr ! Je vais préparer la marmite, elle doit être pleine d'eau ça tombe plutôt bien, mais avant ça… »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, et se rua vers la seule et unique armoire que comportait la pièce. Il plongea la tête dans une ribambelle de vêtements de couleurs diverses et balança sans scrupule les habits inappropriés à la petite taille de Chichi.

« Hmm… je ne peux pas te donner ça non plus dit-il en balançant de nouveau une autre tunique, et ça…non c'est peut-être trop grand. »

Soudain, il aperçut une tunique orangé et un pantalon noir pliés soigneusement dans le fond de l'armoire. Il extirpa les vêtements et les déplia presque trop brutalement. C'était les anciens vêtements d'entraînements de son grand-père.

La taille serait peut-être encore trop grande, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Et c'est de bon cœur qu'il lui tendit la tenue.

« Ils sont à mon grand-père, je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien d'autre, ça sera peut-être trop grand je suppose, mais il te faudra juste resserrer le nœud de la ceinture.

_ Ce n'est pas grave c'est déjà suffisant, le remercia-t-elle en inclinant la tête poliment.

_ Ah ! Je crois qu'il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir, je vais aller chauffer l'eau, dit Goku , avant de sortir de la pièce.

_Heu…Goku…

_ Oui ?! Questionna-t-il les sourcils arqués.

_Merci, vraiment merci pour tout, lui dit-elle le regard empli de gratitude. »

Le jeune homme entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, mais étrangement il ne put le faire, il la gratifia d'un sourire presque gêné et sortit de la chambre en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Chichi, l'eau est chaude tu peux venir, s'écria Goku. »

La jeune fille sortit finalement de la maison, le temps s'était un petit peu rafraichi si bien qu'un vent glacial vint la faire frissonner de tout son être. L'herbe était humide, et l'épais nuage grisâtre s'en était presque allé. Elle s'approcha de la fameuse marmite qui diffusa une épaisse fumée opaque et y trouva Goku.

« Voilà, elle n'est pas bouillante, tu peux entrer, moi je vais aller pêcher, et rapporter quelques fruits que je trouverai dans la forêt.

_ Entendu, à tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle en retirant sa robe en ignorant superbement la présence du jeune homme. »

Goku l'observa quelques secondes, intrigué. Elle semblait être complètement indifférente au fait qu'il ne soit pas encore parti. Si Bulma avait été à la place de cette fille, elle aurait alors surement attendu son départ avant d'enlever l'intégralité de ses vêtements.

En effet il avait appris quelques règles de bienséance depuis qu'il avait côtoyé Bulma et Lunch. En grandissant, une certaine compréhension du ''vivre ensemble '' lui avait été possible grâce ses amis hormis peut-être Kame-senin*. Une règle en particulier lui revint en mémoire, ne pas violer l'intimité d'une femme. Si Bulma avait été quelques fois assez pervertie en vertu de certaines circonstances, cette dernière lui avait rabâché des centaines de fois de ne pas se montrer familier envers une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce conseil, ou plutôt cet ordre s'était comme imprimé dans son esprit, et le fait de voir cette jeune fille se déshabiller devant lui l'avait de ce fait légèrement troublé.

« Tu…enfin ça ne te gêne pas que je sois encore là alors que tu enlèves tes vêtements ? Questionna-t-il profondément perdu. »

Cette règle ne s'appliquait donc pas à toutes les femmes ?

« Hm ? Euh…pas vraiment, mon père me disait toujours que c'est tout à fait normal, répondit-elle, avant de se retrouver complètement nue. »

Cette vérité semblait être d'une nature implacable à ses yeux.

Cette fois il écarquilla les yeux, affolé, il détourna la tête et se frotta l'arrière du crâne le cœur battant. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsque cette dernière lui rétorqua :

« C'est plutôt toi qui a l'air gêné non ? Est-ce que c'est si dérangeant pour toi de me voir comme ça ? Questionna-t-elle désireuse de comprendre. »

Elle déglutit quelque chose clochait dans le comportement du jeune homme.

« C'est que, tu sais, je pensais que les femmes n'aimaient pas trop que les hommes les regardent lorsqu'elles sont…enfin…Bulma, me disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas se déshabiller devant quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle s'est peut-être trompée, essaya-t-il d'expliquer toujours de dos."

C'était faux , Bulma était son amie , et il pouvait lui faire confiance . Il savait d'expérience , que cette dernière, aussi excentrique fut-elle, ne se trompait que rarement. L'homme que Chichi avait tué était surement celui qui lui avait menti depuis le début. Mais pourquoi mentir délibérément à sa fille uniquement dans l'étrange but de la voir dévêtue ? C'était un phénomène étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Ce qui fut compréhensible dans un sens étant donné son extrême naïveté. Le pouvoir du sexe apposé demeurait à ce jour ,encore mystérieux à ses yeux.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ?! répliqua-t-elle en pénétrant dans le ''bain ''.

Au contact de l'eau presque trop chaude, ses poils s' hérissèrent et la pointe de ses seins se dressèrent. S'il lui avait donné une réponse, Chichi ne l'écouta déjà plus bien trop apaisée par le plaisir que la chaleur lui procurait. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement habituée à la température de l'eau, s'adossa au bord de la marmite à l'aide de ses bras et fixa le dos du jeune homme immobile.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout, mais, elle m'a dit que c'était mal, répondit-il finalement.

_ Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, alors ça ne doit pas être très grave non ? Je me souviens qu'au contraire…mon père, m'encourageait à le faire, il me disait que c'était très important pour lui…

_Peut-être qu'il t'a appris des choses fausses...Tu sais Bulma est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, je crois vraiment je peux lui faire confiance quand elle affirme quelque chose . »

Cette femme, avait l'air d'être une personne extraordinaire pour qu'il ne cesse d'évoquer ainsi son nom. Un sentiment de curiosité l'enveloppa et le désir profond de rencontrer cette femme se fit ressentir. Qui était-elle pour avoir une quelconque emprise sur cet homme si étrange… ?! Devait-elle le croire ou se baser uniquement sur ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis l'enfance ? Et si sa perception du monde était tout simplement erronée ? Et si encore une fois son père s'était joué d'elle… ? Plus elle y pensait plus tout cela prenait du sens, Goku avait sans doute raison. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit en confiance avec son défunt père. Il aurait très bien pu lui mentir, en lui inculquant des règles de vie et des valeurs complètement fausses… Cet homme ne l'avait décidément jamais aimé.

« Pardon, je ne le ferais plus…je ne savais pas…lâcha-t-elle tristement.

_Hahaha, ne sois pas triste Chichi, à vrai dire on ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi c'était quelque chose d'interdit, et puis ça me fait mal à la tête de penser à ça , j'ai vraiment trop faim ! Bon je reviens dans une heure ou deux , à plus tard ! S'écria-t-il dans un ultime signe de la main.

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que le jeune homme s'était déjà éclipsé.  
>Elle reposa la tête sur le rebord de la marmite et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un énergumène vraiment étrange…étrange mais néanmoins amusant.<p>

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Assise sur le canapé poussiéreux du salon, Chichi médita quelques instants sur sa situation actuelle qui n'était pas si désastreuse. Combien de temps allait-elle vivre sous le même toit que Goku au juste ? Elle n'avait pas de vêtements, et certaines de ses affaires demeuraient encore dans son ancienne maison, c'était regrettable mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'y rendre une toute dernière fois. La seule pensée de remettre les pieds dans cet enfer lui retourna l'estomac et inéluctablement des images de sa vie avec son père lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle se souvint alors de ces fameuses nuits d'orages ou il s'introduisait dans sa chambre pour s'adonner à un rituel perpétuel dont il avait le secret. Cette façon monstrueuse de poser ses yeux verts sur elle, sur son corps...Cette façon qu'il avait eu de la frapper lorsqu'elle avait opposé une certaine résistance. Il avait été son tout premier exemple masculin, et malheureusement, elle n'avait plus eu une grande estime à leur égard, jusqu'à cette heureuse rencontre avec Goku. Il était l'opposé de l'image angoissante et terrible de ce qu'elle s'était faite des hommes en général. Il avait le regard doux, un sourire rassurant, une aura apaisante, tout en lui inspirait la félicité.

Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et tomba lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Sa respiration ralenti, son rythme cardiaque baissa graduellement quand soudain un paysage brumeux prit forme dans son esprit. Il s'agissait d'une forêt, qui lui évoqua la toile d'une gigantesque araignée. Elle longea les Pins espérant que le brouillard devient moins épais. Des ténèbres au loin parvinrent le cri d'un corbeau vagabond. Il lui semblait qu'elle traversait cette maudite forêt depuis des années.

L'ennui devenait épuisant. Le brouillard se dissipa finalement, et elle put apercevoir, au fond d'une inquiétante obscurité cette maison qu'elle avait profondément maudite. Elle resta plantée là quelques secondes avant de se voir projeté à plusieurs kilomètres de la masure. D'une forme indistincte, à peine définie par la lueur de la lune, un objet rond et blanc surplombait une minuscule colline. Elle s'approcha, et subitement parvint le cri d'un bébé qu'on était entrain d'égorger. Elle retint sa respiration tremblante, et se surprise à penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver en ce lieu. Une ombre étrangère fit son apparition, il s'agissait d'un homme elle en était certaine, mais de là où elle se trouvait il lui était impossible de discerner son visage.

Il s'approcha de l'immense objet rond, et en extirpa ce qui semblait être un nourrisson. La jeune fille recula d'un pas et tomba à la renverse pour se retrouver entrain de courir comme une proie cherchant à s'enfuir de l'horrible sort qu'il l'attendait. Le vert et le marron se mélangèrent à nouveau. Cette scène ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle tourna la tête, le cœur semblant être sur le point d'exploser à tout instant, et vit avec horreur que son père la pourchassait de nouveau.

La distance qui les séparait se réduisit considérablement, et elle sentit se poser sur sa taille les mains démesurées de son père. Un silence, une atmosphère humide, pesante, régnait à travers la forêt plongée dans une obscurité presque méphistophélique et seul le bruit d'une respiration extrêmement lente raisonnait dans cet espace ténébreux. Il s'approcha se son oreille gauche et lui chuchota d'une voix doucereuse :

« C'est dans une corbeille que je t'ai trouvé...pauvre idiote...»

Tout se figea, le bruit des feuilles que les branches faisaient vibrer inlassablement dans cet espace obscur se mourra. Le visage déformé de son père n'exprimait ni désir, ni peur. Elle ne pouvait même plus entendre les battements de son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Tout semblait mort, irréel...

« Oih ! Chichi ! »

Il fallait qu'elle hurle pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas morte, que ce monde obscur n'était pas réel, elle prit une énorme bouffée d'air, et hurla à un plein poumon, subitement la chaleur de son nouveau foyer se fit ressentir dans l'intégralité de ses membres, et le visage inquiet de Goku se dessina lentement.

« Wouuua, hurla Goku en se reculant surpris. »

Une odeur de poisson embaumait fortement la pièce, et la faible lumière que diffusait le soleil à travers la fenêtre du salon réussit à l'aveugler. Elle se frotta fortement les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle comprit rassurée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Elle réussit à calmer sa respiration et observa Goku d'un air profondément désolé.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? Questionna-t-il finalement.

_ Oui , ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais ça avait l'air si vrai…

_ Oh je comprends ! Une fois j'ai rêvé que Krilin me volait toute ma nourriture, c'était affreux…la rassura-t-il en croisant les bras.

_Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose…

_ Bon et si on allait manger maintenant ?! J'ai réussi à pêcher un énorme poisson, tu peux nous le cuisiner ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton suppliant.

_ Pas de problème laisse-moi donc faire ! répondit-elle en se relevant du canapé.

_Yataaa alors on y va! Hurla-t-il en la soulevant soudainement. »

Etrangement elle se laissa porter, elle n'opposa absolument aucune résistance et se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine du jeune homme. Il semblait si pressé de manger qu'il lui arracha un petit rire amusé. Arrivée dans la cuisine elle observa stupéfaite l'énorme poisson posé sur la table en n'en cru pas ses yeux, la taille de celui-ci étant pareil à celui d'un requin. Goku devait-être doté d'une force monstrueuse pour avoir capturé pareil animal.

« Mais, tu ne manges jamais rien ? Tu es vraiment légère ! Lui fit-elle remarquer en la déposant sur le sol.

- Oh si si ! Bien-sûr, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas beaucoup évolué en grandissant apparemment, explique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ah je vois, les filles sont vraiment bizarres…Bon alors tu commences ?!Je reste ici, comme ça tu ne seras pas toute seule, lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Haha, bon très bien, acquiesça-t-elle en commençant à chercher les ustensiles de cuisine. »

Il la regarda faire, heureux de pouvoir dévorer ce que cette jeune fille allait lui préparer. Lorsqu'il y pensait il avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur elle dans cette forêt. La solitude n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement, depuis qu'il avait connu ses amis, l'idée même de vivre seule, sans personne avec qui échanger et rire lui fit une sorte de pincement au cœur.

« En tout cas Goku, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de rudement coriace, tu as vu un peu la taille de ce poisson ?! Comment as-tu fait au juste pour l'attraper ? Le questionna-t-elle en allumant un feu.

-Hm ?! J'ai juste plongé dans le lac et je l'ai attrapé !

-Comme ça ? A mains nues ? S'étonna-t-elle de nouveau.

-Oui je t'assure, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué en plus.

-Haha, quand j'y pense c'est plutôt normal en réalité, tu arrives à pulvériser le sol juste à l'aide de ta main, lâcha-t-elle doucement en découpant d'épaisses tranches de ce poisson massif.

-J'ai d'autres amis qui peuvent le faire aussi tu sais !

-Oh vraiment ? C'est incroyable, j'aimerais bien en faire autant ça à l'air amusant.

-Mais je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, peut-être que tu pourras y arriver avec un peu d'entraînement c'est possible !

-Ca ne te dérangerait pas ? Explosa-elle de joie en lui jetant le regard le plus étincelant qu'il eut jamais vu.

- C'est d'accord, mais à une seule condition, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laquelle ?! »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, et se pencha un peu en arrière comme pour donner du poids à ce qu'il allait dire. Il prit un air sérieux, presque menaçant et dit :

« Si tu arrives à me faire un super bon plat, alors je suis d'accord ! »

Le ridicule de la scène secoua la jeune fille d'un superbe fou-rire. Vraiment surprenant ce Goku.

« Mais c'est très sérieux ! La nourriture c'est très important tu sais !

_ Hahaha…oui pour toi c'est certain ! Tu m'aides à déposer les tranches de poissons dans le four c'est assez lourd, lui demanda-t-elle souriante. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et l'aida à transporter la nourriture jusqu'au four docilement. Après avoir effectué la tâche il reprit place sur la petite chaise de bois et commença à la détailler du regard. Il se rendit compte qu'elle portait la tenue d'entraînement de son défunt grand-père. Le pantalon noir était bien trop grand pour elle, il trainait presque par terre. Le tee-shirt orangé laissa entrevoir une grande partie de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas resserré la ceinture comme il lui avait conseillé de le faire quelques heures auparavant.

Il suivait les moindres de ses mouvements, comme si ses orbes sombres étaient pris dans une sorte de transe dont il n'arrivait plus à se défaire. Il aimait la délicatesse avec laquelle ses cheveux se balançaient à mesure qu'elle se mouvait. La faible lumière qui atteignait ses cheveux leur donna un aspect de brillance et d'éclat qu'il trouva incontestablement beau. Elle déposa deux verres sur la table, et en se penchant une énième fois elle éveilla une nouvelle fois sa curiosité.

La vison de ses monticules lui plu étrangement. Pourtant, étant enfant, pareille vision ne l'aurait pas autant exalté qu'à cet instant précis. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. Il essaya de se concentrer sur n'importe quel autre endroit de la cuisine mais ses iris se déposèrent toujours au même endroit. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ses muscles se tendirent brutalement, l'intégralité de ses sens étaient en effervescences. Bientôt quelques gouttes de sueurs vinrent perler sur son front pour terminer leurs chutes sur son tee-shirt noir. Son corps était brûlant et à chaque maudites secondes qui s'écoulaient il jura que son sang allait finir par sortir de ses veines.

Alors c'était cette sensation que recherchait Kame senin* lorsqu'il feuilletait ces espèces de magazines ? C'était un sentiment dérangeant et exquis. Comment deux sensations aussi opposés pouvaient s'accorder aussi bien ensemble ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Quand il y pensait , pas même son combat contre Piccolo ne l'avait mit dans un tel état.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi troublé par deux choses aussi futiles si bien que machinalement il se positionna derrière elle, tira sur le tissu du obi et referma le décolleté du tee-shirt avec agilité. A ce contact jugé bien trop intime par la jeune fille , cette dernière émit un profond hoquet de surprise et lâcha un plat des mains.

« Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-elle tremblante.

_ Je n'allais rien faire, je voulais juste ajuster le obi, ta poitrine s'échappait de ton tee-shirt, lui signifia-t-il un peu surpris par son attitude.

_Oh…excuse moi j'ai vraiment horreur qu'on me touche de cette façon, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_Chichi, je crois que tu devrais les cacher... tout le temps, ça serait mieux, lui expliqua-t-il une goutte de sueurs perlant sur son visage rosé.

_D'accord , d'accord, mais à l'avenir prévient moi quand tu veux me toucher ? J'ai eu très peur, lui fit-elle remarquer en ramassant le plat qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

_ Je me suis senti un peu étrange tout à l'heure c'était vraiment bizarre, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

_Ça te rendait bizarre ? Mais pourquoi?! Questionna-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

_ Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne faut plus me montrer ça, dit-il sur un ton presque trop sec.

_ Entendu, rétorqua la jeune fille en arquant un sourcils d'incompréhension total.»

Elle continua de préparer le repas dans une ambiance bien moins joviale que tout à l'heure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Voilà , on peut manger maintenant ! Bon appétit ! Déclara Chichi en s'installant devant le jeune garçon.

- Wouuuuah, ça à l'air super bon ! Bon appétit, répondit-il en oubliant totalement ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. »

Ce dernière engloutit une quantité impressionnante de nourriture devant les yeux écarquillés de Chichi. Il dévorait une assiette de poisson, et la minute suivante il demandait à être resservit . La jeune fille avait à peine le temps de porter une cuillère à la bouche. Comment pouvait-il supporter une aussi grande quantité de nourriture ? Cela frisait de peu la démence. Elle s'était bien entendu demandé pourquoi il résidait dans les placards de cette cuisine une telle quantité d'assiettes, elle avait dorénavant sa réponse.

« Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis l'année dernière ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Enco...eh? l'année dernière ? Tu veux que je meurs ? Non simplement depuis hier soir, rétorqua-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- Mais dis-moi Goku, qu'est-ce-que tu faisais avant de rentrer chez toi ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait très longtemps que tu n'es pas revenu ici .

- Et bien...je participais au grand tournoi des arts-martiaux, d'ailleurs je me suis durement entraîné avant de m'y rendre, c'est pour ça que j'ai remporté la victoire !Expliqua-t-il en se forçant à arrêter d'enfoncer plus de nourriture dans la bouche.

- Ca devait-être vraiment dur , vous avez été blessé ?! demanda-elle en pointant une fourchette vers lui.

- Oui lors de mon dernier match ! Mais c'est un évènement très célèbre , je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens rassemblés à un même endroit .

- Et vous avez gagné , c'est vraiment incroyable.

- Mon adversaire était assez fort , j'ai cru que j'allais perdre et même mourir mais j'ai quand même réussi , j'avais des amis qui croyaient en moi , je suppose que c'est un peu grâce à eux .

- Et je suppose que vos amis habitent loin d'ici ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais ça ne change rien, car grâce à Kinto-un , je peux aller ou bon me semble !

- Je vois , répondit-elle en avalant une gorgé d'eau fraiche.»

Il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par cette banale conversation. Il était complètement absorbé par la nourriture qu'il engloutissait à une allure démoniaque. Elle décida de ne pas lui poser plus de questions que nécessaire et continua son repas en silence.

«Hmm, c'est vraiment délicieux ! Au faite c'est d'accord, je vais t'apprendre à te battre ! Mais je t'en supplie , continue de me faire à manger tu es un véritable chef Chichi.

- C'est entendu ! Dit-elle le visage ravi. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures, et Goku se sentit soudain extrêmement épuisé par cette étonnante journée. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et signifia à Chichi qu'il allait prendre congé.Cette dernière le suivit simplement jusqu'à sa chambre légèrement inquiète et referma la porte derrière elle.

La pénombre qui enveloppait la pièce l'oppressait , et l'idée de dormir en compagnie de Goku ne la rassura pas pour autant. Elle se tordait timidement les doigts et constata que le jeune homme avait déjà extirpé deux futons de l'unique meuble de la chambre. Goku finit par rompre ce silence si pesant.

« Voilà ton futon, j'ai pleins de couvertures si tu as froid !

- Merci beaucoup , c'est gentil ! Répondit-elle poliment.

- Je suis vraiment trop fatigué, je crois que j'ai un peu trop mangé ! Dit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crane un brin gêné.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je tombe de sommeil aussi, mais n'oubliez pas ce que vous m'avez promis demain ! Lui rappela-t-elle subitement excitée.

- On se lèvera tôt pour commencer alors , ça risque d'être un peu long au début, répliqua-t-il en ajustant son futon à côté de celui de la jeune fille.

- Je suis d'accord , oh et j'ai oublié de vous dire, il faut que je repasse dans mon autre maison , il y a des affaires que j'aimerais récupérer .

- Ah ! d'accord , et si tu veux on passera voir Kame-senin , mon professeur en arts martiaux ! Il est très gentil tu verras ! Par contre si tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche , il va falloir rester loin de lui , il aime bien toucher les filles , dit-il en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur de son petit lit.

- Eh?! ton professeur d'arts martiaux aime toucher les filles aussi ?

- Oui oui ! Il fait ça tout le temps ! Affirma le jeune combattant en essayant de discerner le visage de la jeune fille dans la pénombre.

- J'ai l'impression, que les hommes font tous ce genre de chose, lâcha-t-elle l'air triste.

- Ah bon ?! Pourtant je ne le fait jamais , dit Goku en plongeant dans une profonde réflexion.

- Je peux avoir confiance en toi alors , rétorqua-t-elle en passant la couverture au dessus de la tête.

- Moi , je n'aime que me battre , c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse ! Et manger aussi ! »

La jeune fille ne put se retenir de rire franchement avant de bailler profondément. Le sommeil eut raison de la pauvre jeune fille et soudain ses paupières se fermèrent lentement . Bientôt les traits du jeune homme s'effacèrent lentement avant de ne laisser paraitre qu'une trace noir.

« Bouuaaah , bonne nuit Chichi , chuchota le jeune homme avant de tomber définitivement dans un sommeil sans rêve bercé par cette nouvelle ascendance de fraise. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alors ce chapitre ? :)**

**C'est vrai que c'est un peu lent , mais il faut bien un commencement à cette histoire, il ne faut pas non plus aller trop vite en besogne ! **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir nous avons donc les deux héros qui se découvrent , d'une manière assez naïve , à la limite de l'enfantine...ce qui est assez compliqué , enfin dans mon cas , à écrire , parfois j'ai l'impression de faire parler un Goku un peu trop mature pour ce qu'il n'est réellement à la base , je ne veux pas faire de OOC mais je ne veux pas non plus tomber dans l'idiotie. Goku est bien décrit comme une personne étant naïve et presque immature dans le manga originale , mais vers la fin de Dragon ball se dernier gagne un peu en maturité et je me donne vraiment un mal fou à lui donner un aspect légèrement plus mature tout en gardant son côté naïf !**

**D'un côté on retrouve un Songoku nouveau qui a connu des gens , des amis , la vie en société en générale, et d'un autre côté , il y a Chichi , une jeune fille extrêmement naïve qui n'a connu que les mensonges , et la cruauté de son père . Chichi représente pour moi , l'ancien Goku , celui qui ne connaissait absolument rien des autres et du savoir-vivre, alors que Goku , grâce à son épopée à au contraire compris certaines choses , et c'est justement ici que la rupture se crée entre les personnages . Les deux protagonistes sont effectivement naïfs mais l'un l'est tout de même moins que l'autre ! Vous verrez que bientôt Goku aidera Chichi à se trouver mais disons...à sa manière...? ;)**

**Un petit commentaire , ça fait toujours plaisir ! Il n'y a eu qu'un seul retour depuis , j'espère que maintenant ce chapitre motivera plus de gens à me lire ! Et puis il me faut vraiment un maximum de retours pour savoir si je continue l'histoire ou non ^^  
><strong>

**A la prochaine ! **


End file.
